Malice
| birth_place = Ocean Grove, New Jersey, USA | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Mike Sharpe Bam Bam Bigelow | debut = 1994 | retired = }} Jerry Tuite (December 27, 1966 - December 6, 2003) was an American professional wrestler best known by his ring names, The Wall in World Championship Wrestling and Malice while performing for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling. Career Born in Ocean Grove, New Jersey, Tuite broke into the wrestling business in the mid-90s after learning the ropes under veteran Iron Mike Sharpe at his training school in New Jersey. Tuite trained at the WCW Power Plant before he wrestled full-time as The Wall in WCW. It is also worth noting that he was a protegé of Bam Bam Bigelow. World Championship Wrestling Tuite debuted as a bodyguard for Berlyn, then later moved to the singles division. The Wall and Berlyn had a feud with Vampiro and Jerry Only of the Misfits. The feud led to WCW Mayhem where Berlyn and Vampiro fought in a chain match, which Berlyn lost after The Wall walked out. Then The Wall vanished for a while until returning to Souled Out where he defeated Billy Kidman in a cage match. For a while The Wall had an ongoing feud with Kidman and Vampiro. The Wall took on The Demon at Superbrawl where The Wall beat The Demon. The Wall then feuded with Bam Bam Bigelow, who was angry after The Wall developed a sadistic streak and attacked younger wrestlers, including David Flair and Crowbar. This led to Uncensored where Wall and Bigelow fought in a match where The Wall put Bigelow through a table. Crowbar and Flair tried to get revenge on The Wall, but he gave Crowbar a chokeslam off a 20 foot high platform, sending Crowbar through the stage. In April of 2000 Eric Bischoff and Vince Russo restarted WCW and vacated all WCW Titles. The Wall entered the WCW United States Championship tournament, and at Spring Stampede he faced Scott Steiner. He lost, however, when he accidentally chokeslamed a referee through a table and another referee came and disqualified The Wall. He entered into a short feud with Shane Douglas that led to a tables match between them at The Great American Bash, which Douglas won. The Wall then disappeared again for a while until returning with a new look. Joining the stable the Misfits In Action a military group that was led by Hugh Morrus, Chavo Guerrero Lash LeRoux and Major Gunns. The wall became Sgt. AWOL. The group had various stable feuds with 3 Count, The Natural Born Thrillers and Team Canada. At the start of 2001 The MIA had issues involving Morrus and Guerrero and it lead the group to break up. Then Sgt. AWOL went back to his old character The Wall. The Wall and Hugh Morrus then had a short feud which lead into Superbrawl:Revenge where Morrus defeated The Wall. After the feud with Morrus, The Wall appeared sporadically in WCW, and wasn't involved in the final episode of Nitro. After WCW was bought out by Vince McMahon, Tuite signed a developmental contract with the World Wrestling Federation in March 2001. He was later given his release so he could deal with personal issues. Independent cicuit, Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, and All Japan Pro Wrestling After his WWF release, The Wall competed for Phoenix Championship Wrestling, and won the PCW Heavyweight Championship in the middle of 2002. He began wrestling in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), performing under the moniker of Malice in 2002. He appeared on the first TNA show, competing in a Gauntlet for the Gold match, lasting to the end until he was defeated by Ken Shamrock. He was a member of James Mitchell's the Disciples of The New Church and on numerous occasions nearly won the NWA World's Heavyweight Championship. His last TNA appearance was on November 20, 2002 when he beat Kory Williams. Tuite began wrestling on the independent circuit after leaving TNA, appearing for promotions such as XPW as Snuff, and also held the NWA New Jersey Hardcore Championship. He also won the AAW Heavyweight Championship Tournament in November 2002. In 2003, he wrestled for All Japan Pro Wrestling as Gigantes, and was a regular performer for most of 2003. In his final match on December 5, 2003 Tuite teamed with Bull Buchanan and Justin Credible to defeat Nobutaka Araya, Tomoaki Honma and Kazushi Miyamoto in Tokyo. Death On December 6, 2003, Tuite was found unconscious in his hotel room by All Japan Pro Wrestling management and several wrestlers, including Nosawa and La Parka. He was taken to hospital where he was pronounced dead. The cause of death was later identified as an apparent heart attack. No drugs were found in his hotel room and there was no evidence of drug use by physical examination, although he did have a history of drug use and that is thought to at least been a contributing factor for having a heart attack. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Chokeslam, often through a table **Diving knee drop - TNA **Powerbomb, usually through a table *'Signature moves' **Backbreaker **Belly to belly suplex **Big boot **Corner clothesline **Diving leg drop **Lariat **Military press slam **Short arm clothesline **Snake Eyes **Spin-out powerbomb, sometimes through a table **Super belly to back suplex, sometimes through a table **Superplex **Two-handed chokelift **Uppercut, sometimes to the opponent's throat *'Managers' **Major Gunns **James Mitchell Championships and accomplishments *'All Access Wrestling' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA New Jersey' **NWA New Jersey Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'Phoenix Championship Wrestling' **PCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) See also *Malice's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:All Access Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Xtreme Pro Wrestling alumni Category:2003 deaths Category:1994 debuts Category:1966 births Category:New Jersey wrestlers Category:Male wrestlers Category:Security and Bodyguards